Leo Curtis
Name: Leo Curtis Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School. Hobbies and Interests: Young Democrats, Debate Club, Tennis. Appearance: Leo looks fairly average. Standing at 5’9’’ and weighing in at 142 pounds, he’s of an average build and is fairly fit, muscular and healthy. He has the All-American facial features you’d expect anyone in politics to have – sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, a square chin and a straight, perfect nose. He has a slight tan. Leo generally wears business suits to school, and his idea of ‘casual dressing’ (eg the clothes he was wearing when the Southridge seniors were picked up for SOTF) is an open-necked shirt, a nice pair of slacks and expensive sneakers. Biography: Born in Highland Beach, Leo was brought up at the high end of the socio-economic scale. His father was an accomplished surgeon working in Los Angeles, and his mother was the Human Resources manager at the local headquarters for a prominent soft drink company. The two were loving but tough parents, ensuring that Leo and his younger sister, Helena, always achieved at the highest level from a very young age. Leo first found a niche when he began playing tennis at age six, taking to the game like a fish to water and regularly entering competitions, often placing in the top eight. He eventually joined the Southridge High School tennis team and became one of its more proficient members, as well as winning the Highland Beach Tennis Club Amateur Competition three years in a row. Leo found his next niche upon attending Southridge – politics. Caught up in the fever surrounding the 2004 Presidential Elections, Leo was enraptured by the exciting campaigning and challenging of the tough issues politics entailed. He took to fervently supporting candidate John Kerry on campus and outside school. Kerry’s loss devastated Leo, but also earned him derision from many people on campus. It led to Leo ostracising himself from many potential friends, never forgiving them for the mockery he sustained after this and becoming contemptuous of them, believing them to be “below” him. This event also led to him becoming a zealous member of the Young Democrats and a tough, formidable member of the Southridge Debate Club. However, at home, not everything was going so well. His parents pressured him into taking science and maths classes, the former of which Leo excelled at but did not enjoy, and the latter of which Leo despised and found his grades slipping in. He found English boring and unchallenging, and campaigned rigorously for the reintroduction of Civic Studies, to no avail. The pressure put on him by his parents to study harder and longer for subjects he wasn’t interested in led to strained relationships between him and his parents and him and his peers. His relationship with his sister also became strained, as her prowess at squash and phenomenal culinary skills went unnoticed by their parents, who were too busy pushing Leo in the direction they felt he would succeed in. Five days before the fateful Senior Trip that led to the Southridge students becoming engaged in SOTF, Leo and his mother had a massive fight, Leo accusing his mother of caring more about Leo’s possible material gain instead of his happiness, shortly after Leo’s mother was fired from her job earlier that week. The two had not since spoken, which Leo regrets, but Leo left for the trip on good terms with his father. Advantages: Leo is fit and energetic, and his political activities and tennis background also mean he is very tenacious and has large amounts of stamina and good reflexes. He also lacks an emotional connection with many of the students at Southridge, and thinks like a politician, meaning he is shrewd and would probably be able to switch between playing and not playing when necessary. He is also a very persuasive arguer due to his debating background. Disadvantages: Inversely, he is not well liked by most of the students at Southridge, meaning alliances will be tough to form and many should have no problem killing him. Also, his regret at not leaving his family on good terms could hinder his mental performance immensely, and his contempt for his fellow students means he could realistically underestimate them. He also lacks firearms skills and it is highly likely he could get caught up in the moment and make a mistake in his fervour. Designated Number: Male Student no. 91 The above biography is as written by Pigeon Army. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Club Conclusion: What I don't really get is how we keep getting these rich kids and political-wannabes no matter what school we target. I'm starting to wonder if they're following my scouts around or something. Anyway, Leo's not going to have to worry about his lack of firearms experience with that club of his. Maybe being a tennis player will help his swing. I doubt this one's gonna make it to the next elections though. My bet is that someone's gonna catch on to him trying to stab them in the back, and stab him in the front. Game Evaluations Kills: Ryan Gilbert, Raven Lawrence Killed by: Terrie Brightwell Collected Weapons: Club (issued), glass shard from a broken window Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Leo, in chronological order. Past Memories: Pre-Game: V3: *Finsternis *Desperation *Amaro *Shiawase Desu Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Leo Curtis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students